After The Party
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Happy Birthday Taiga-chan! Hanya momen setelah perayaan kecil dari Seirin, momen antara Kagami dan Kuroko.


**After The Party**

 **Disclaimer: KnB blong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, too Short, etc.**

 **Genre: Not sure but, yeah...**

 **.**

 **HBD Kagami!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaa ne, Kagami..." sahut Hyuuga dan yang lain berpamitan di depan pintu apartemen Kagami.

"Ha'i, Arigatou minna," balas Kagami diiringi senyum khasnya.

"Kuroko kau tinggal?" tanya Kiyoshi melihat Kuroko di balik punggung Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk sekilas. "Ha'i." Kiyoshi mengangguk dan bersama yang lain melambai sembari menuruni tangga keluar dari gedung apartemen.

Kagami menutup pintu dan membalikkan badan. "Kau tak apa tinggal?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Tidak apa, aku ingin membantu Kagami-kun membereskan apartemen," jawabnya memandang Kagami.

Kagami tersenyum tipis berlalu melewati Kuroko sambil mengacak pelan surai birunya yang halus. "Arigatou na." Kagami menuju ruang tengah apartemen dan mulai memunguti sampah yang berserakan sehabis pesta tadi, Kuroko membuntuti Kagami dari belakang.

Para senpai dan teman satu klubnya merayakan ulang tahunnya di apartemen miliknya seperti biasa. Dan sewajarnya pesta usai, ruangan ini pasti akan sangat berantakan oleh sampah-sampah dan piring-piring kotor.

Kuroko mengambil piring-piring kotor dan meletakkannya ke wastafel, sedikit demi sedikit. Kalau langsung sekaligus dia takkan sanggup dan malah akan menjatuhkan piring-piring sampai menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil.

Kagami telah selesai memasukkan semua sampah ke keranjang sampah menyusul Kuroko ke dapur. Kagami menyalakan keran dan mulai menyabuni piring-piring, membilas dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroko untuk dilap dan diletakkan ke rak.

Makan waktu sejam bagi mereka berdua untuk membereskan ruangan itu agar kembali seperti sedia kala.

Kagami menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, tentu saja dia capek. Kuroko mengikuti dirinya dan merapatkan diri pada tubuh Kagami. "Haah... capeknya," hela Kagami.

"Hum um," gumam Kuroko menyetujui bersandar pada tubuh Kagami. Kagami membawa kepala Kuroko mendekat dan mencium wangi shampo manis milik Kuroko. Rasa capek dan wangi lembut milik Kuroko nyaris membuatnya tertidur.

Kagami sedikit terkesiap saat Kuroko bangkit dan berpindah posisi menjadi duduk di pangkuannya. Pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu merapatkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dada Kagami sedangkan kedua tangannya memeluk Kagami.

"Hm? Nande Kuroko?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"Nande monai," jawab Kuroko setengah menggumam, mengubur wajah pada leher Kagami. Kagami mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan dagu pada puncak kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Kagami dan menikmati rasa hangat yang menguar dari pemuda tersebut. Rasa hangat yang sangat nyaman.

Kagami adalah seorang cahaya yang spesial. Cahayanya tidak menyilaukan tapi begitu nyaman. Apinya tidak membakar tapi memberi kehangatan dan rasa aman. Sehangat matahari pagi tapi tak akan pernah tenggelam dan pergi. Senyaman api unggun di tengah beku malam dan takkan pernah padam. Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya.

Menghirup kembali dalam-dalam aroma nyaman yang selalu melingkupi Kagami. "Hei, kau ini kenapa sih mengendusku terus dari tadi?" ujar Kagami gemas pada tingkah sang bayangan.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Betsuni, aku hanya suka aroma Kagami-kun," jawabnya tanpa mengangkat wajah.

"Hng?" terdengar dengungan bingung dari Kagami.

"Aromanya enak, seperti bau wangi jemuran baru diangkat."

"Hah?" Kagami bingung sendiri lalu tertawa lucu. "Apa itu, perumpamaanmu aneh sekali."

Kuroko mengangkat kepala dan menatap Kagami, ada sedikit kekesalan di mata bulat wajah datar itu, bibirnya menekuk kebawah tanda cemberut.

"Tidak lucu Kagami-kun."

Kagami menyeringai mengejek, "Apanya yang tidak lucu dari kata-kata konyolmu tadi?"

Kuroko semakin cemberut. "Maksudku itu wanginya seperti wangi matahari, menyenangkan dan hangat, itu kan tidak lucu."

Kagami terkekeh gemas, mengacak rambut yang memang sudah dasarnya berantakan. Kuroko yang ngambek kembali memeluk Kagami sesudah Kagami memberi kecupan di pipi sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Tidak mau pindah? Ngantuk?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi, kalau dua Agustus sudah lewat."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau menghabiskan satu hari penuh hari yang spesial dengan Kagami-kun."

"Ha'i, ha'i, terserah kepadamu saja," ujar Kagami mengalah.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka hanya diam tak bicara. Terkadang menikmati kebisuan yang menyenangkan begini adalah hal yang berharga.

Kagami tanpa sengaja melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam lewat lima menit. "Hei, sudah lewat tuh tengah malam, sekarang pindah ke kamar?"

Kagami heran tidak ada yang menjawab, "Kuroko?"

Hening.

Kagami sedikit menjauhkan Kuroko dari tubuhhnya dan tertawa rendah saat melihat bahwa Kuroko ternyata sudah tertidur. Perlahan agar tidak membangunkan pemuda itu ia menggendongkan Kuroko dan membawanya menuju kamar tidur.

Dibaringkan tubuh ringan itu dengan lembut ke kasur dan diselimutinya untuk melindungi tubuh ringkih Kuroko dari udara dingin.

Kuroko menggeliat saat merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan tiba-tiba yang menyelingkupinya.

Kagami tersenyum dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir Kuroko. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Kagami merasa tidak perlu menunggu ulang tahun untuk mendapatkan hadiah, setiap memandang pemuda yang ia sayangi itu, dia tahu, tuhan sudah memberi hadiah yang istimewa dalam hidunya.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Pendeknya... ini cuman 722 words. Tapi aku nggak punya ide lain, rekor saat ini, ngebuat fic ini bahkan nggak sampe sehari... kurang tiga jam kelar.

Btw, hbd Kagami.. and selamat bulan Agustus. (Lah? Nggak penting!)

Habis ini mending fokus belajar deh...

 _Ja nee, give me some feedback 'kay?_

 **Ai.**


End file.
